Music is often listened to on portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, smart phones, tablet devices, and laptops. Users of the portable electronic devices typically select which pieces of music to listen to from a selection of pre-recorded music stored on the device (or accessed via the device), or by choosing a radio station that broadcasts pre-recorded music. A user may select a particular piece of music to listen to depending on their mood, what they are doing (e.g. relaxing, playing sports, going to sleep, etc.), and/or their environment or surroundings. Generally speaking, a user of such a device cannot generate new music in real-time while they are performing another activity (e.g. running).
The present applicant has recognised the need for improved techniques to provide music.